Ekah
If you are her friend, she will gladly die for you. If you betray her friends, you will face suffering worse than death. Appearance Ekah has pale skin and very bright red hair past her shoulders. She always wears black framed glasses, but many suspect they are just for show. Her most striking feature are her burgundy eyes, which seem to flash a brighter red any time she is angry or emotional- making it difficult to conceal her feelings. Personality With her passionate personality, she builds relationships quickly however this also tends to attract trolls and stalkers who see her as an easy target (to their detriment). She is very opinionated and logical, and will not hesitate to have a friendly- or unfriendly- debate. Occasionaly her strong emotions affect her better judgement when making critical decisions. In battle she prefers sneak attacks and manipulation over face to face confrontation. She enjoys reading and gaining knowledge, as well as various creative outlets. History Ekah moved to Sukyaku City suddenly 2 months ago and rented a small but luxurious apartment located in a trendy suburd of the Bleach district. Not much is known about her past, or her previous location. Since arriving, she had taken to hanging out (and occasionally partying) in various areas around the Amusement Park. With her job as a researcher, she often is seen in a quiet corner of the GToM Cafe typing furiously on her laptop. She enjoys visiting the Cafe in the evenings as well and occasionally drinking with friends in the CT Bar. The circumstances surrounding her employment are a bit mysterious. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Because of her distaste for violence and physical confrontations, Ekah's offensive abilties lie within her ability to mentally manipulate opponents. She also has very strong defenses against all Troll-based attacks, including the ability to protect and heal allies as well as herself. Offensive Abilities: *'Paranoid Parrot': This ability is a direct attack on the mind, causing the opponent great mental anxiety and confusion. This can be used for a short-term effect on an entire group within Ekah's field of vision, or targeted at a specific person for a much more intense and long-term effect. Though it causes little damage, it greatly reduces the targets offensive ability. Can be used for interrogation or even torture. *'Pew Pew Pew': This is Ekah's only direct physical attack, where she concentrates her mind's electrical impulses into a damaging pulse of energy that shoots from her eyes. The weaker a person is to Logic, the stronger the damage done. An enemy will know when this attack is coming however, because she will remove her glasses right before firing (sometimes accompanied by the yell "I'm firin' mah lazers!". Defensive Abilities: *'Forever Alone': This ability allows Ekah to effectively insert logic and reason into the enemies thoughts, thereby causing them to abandon their inital cause and desert their allies. Should the enemy still attack Ekah or an ally while under it's influence, it will be automatically repelled. This ability cannot be blocked, however the affect wears off over time. *'Me Gusta': This ability is used for stealth, where Ekah can transform herself into a target's ally. Along with the ability to be a spy or escape tricky situations, she will be able to use any defensive abilities of the person she has transformed into. She can only transform into the same person twice. Healing/Regeneration: *'Hipster Kitty': This ability allows Ekah to invoke "Hipster Kitty Mode" which rejects from the previous attack as "too mainstream", therefore negating its effectiveness. The can be used on herself or on others, but not at the same time. Due to the mental strain it causes, it can only be used once every 3 days. Relationships *'Catlar': Catlar is Ekah's ex-husband. They remain on amiable and friendly terms. *'Nate*': Nate is Ekah's adopted younger brother. Category:The Hidden Category:The Hidden Category:Female